Fast Claw
Fast Claw is a character from Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon and partner in crime.His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Roles in the series In "Captain Hook's Parrot" Fast Claw makes a brief cameo alongside Beatrice Le Beak as a portrait on Hook's ship of famous pirate captain with feathered companions. Fast Claw makes his first physical appearance in the series in the episode "Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" He swoops down and swipes Captain Hook's quickly recognized by Mr. Smee as Beatrice Le Beak's pet. Fast Claw is later seen perch at Beatrice side when she takes command of the Jolly Roger and help keep Hook and his crew at bay who have team up with Jake and his crew. When Beatrice Le Beak reaches Rainbow Falls, she leaves Fast Claw to guard the Jolly Roger, preventing Hook from getting aboard while she scale up the side of Rainbow Falls to retrieve the Splendor Gem behind the falls. Skully came up with the idea to distract the fiendish falcon with a box of crackers allowing Hook and his crew to take command of the Jolly Roger once more.Fast Claw is last seen at the end of the episode held captive with mistress Le Beak force to walk the plank but they later escape. Fast Claw returns with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Pirate Pals!" aiding Le Beak in her hostile take over of Red Jessica's home on Crimson Isle but was tricked by Skully and Rosie into leaving his post allowing Jake and Hook crew to reclaim Crimson Isle for Red Jessica.Forcing Beatrice and Fast Claw to make their escape. Fast Claw reappears with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!",Jake and his crew discover someone has stolen the Team Treasure Chest and found various clue from the culprit but couldn't determine who it could be.It wasn't until they found a brown feathers and thanks to the Sing-Songbird identifying the feather belongs to Fast Claw.Allowing Jake and his crew to join forces with Captain Hook and Smee to set a trap for Beatrice Le Beak to regain the Team Treasure Chest. Fast Claw returned with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ", during the finial challenge in the Sneaky Snook-Off took place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock the Crocodile and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first. Beatrice Le Beak was assured she'd win due to Hook's fear of the crocodile.But Captain Hook cut the rope bridge leaving Le Beak to distract the hungry croc.Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far but Fast Claw intervenes forcing Hook to enter the water as well to ring the gong. Fast Claw reappears with Beatrice Le Beak in the episode "Flight of the Feather",Wise Old Parrot sends Top Bird and the Fearsome Four to find the treasure of the Never Land Nest.But during their quest to retrieve the treasure the Feather Four are attacked by Beatrice Le Beak's pet falcon Fast Claw who steals the Platinum Feather which is said to guide them to the treasure and injuring the team leader in the process.Luckily Top Bird land on Pirate Island where he meets Skully and the rest of Jake's crew who he intrust to lead his team to reclaim the treasure from Le Beak. Episode Appearances Season One *"Captain Hook's Parrot" (cameo as a portrait in Hook's ship) Season Two *"Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!" (First physical appearance in the show) *"Pirate Pals" Season Three *"Mystery of the Missing Treasure!" *"The Sneaky Snook-Off" *"Flight of the Feather" Season Four *"The Great Never Sea Conquest (upcoming) Gallery Beatrice Le Beak01.jpg|Fast Claw with Beatrice's earlier design and cameo in "Captain Hook's Parrot" Beatrice Le Beak03.jpg Beatrice Le Beak04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak05.jpg Beatrice Le Beak06.jpg Beatrice Le Beak12.jpg Beatrice Le Beak17.jpg Beatrice Le Beak19.jpg Beatrice Le Beak20.jpg fastclaw01.jpg fastclaw02.jpg fastclaw03.jpg fastclaw04.jpg Beatrice Le Beak30.png Beatrice Le Beak29.png Beatrice Le Beak22.png Beatrice Le Beak21.png Beatrice Le Beak38.png Beatrice Le Beak42.jpg Beatrice Le Beak43.jpg fastclaw05.png Beatrice Le Beak-Pirate Pals.jpg Groupshot-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!05.png Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!04.png Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!03.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off06.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off04.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off02.png Beatrice Le Beak-The Sneaky Snook-Off01.png Beatrice Le Beak&Hook-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Crocodile Cavern-The Sneaky Snook-Off.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pets Category:Henchmen Category:Silent characters